The Roses of Easy Company
by LiebgottNurse
Summary: What if there were not only one woman who joined the paratroopers? What if there were four? These women not only fought for the freedom of the world, but they fought for the lives of other. ( Eventual Winters/OC, Webster/OC, Luz/OC, and Roe/OC )
1. Prologue

_Notes:_

Hi! So this is my first B.O.B fanfic on here but this fanfic story is a little different than the others.

Instead of have one female lead that we follow through all the episodes; there's going to be four female leads but not really follow each and every episode. This story(s) will tell who they are, how they got into Easy Company, meet their love interests and so forth. I'm not going to change the episodes, but they will be inserted in the episodes that will fit them the most.

I hope you enjoy the story of these four fine ladies!

~LeibgottNurse

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **The Unexpected Four**

Leigh Carla Conley, very bright, kind, quiet, and a very observant young woman. She was born and raised in the small town of Grey Eagle, Minnesota to two farmers named Walter Conley and Nancy Conley. Leigh wasn't much of a farmer but she tried her best to help her family of six. She had four brothers and sisters. Her sister was a Marine nurse who was helping back in the Pacific. "Maggie" was what Leigh called her older sister and she looked up to her as a role model when she was younger. But since she joined the Marines, she didn't kept in contact with her.

Leigh's two younger brothers were also in the military. Wallace ( or "Wally" ) was also a Marine in the Pacific and he tried his best to write letters to his home and his future wife. Wally was very close to his family and wanted to keep his relationship with his family as long as possible. Drew was another brother of Leigh and he was very much like Wally. But Drew never was drafted in the Pacific front, he became a Marine Medic for the western front. He never liked killing and when he heard that he was going to be a medic, he was relieved.

Finally, Belle was the youngest out of the Conley clan. Belle was only a child, eleven years old as a matter a fact. She wanted nothing with war and she wanted to embrace the freedom that she had in the present. She was the definition of what a child should've been like and Leigh admire her for that. Leigh wished that she was a child, but Leigh was the age of twenty- almost twenty-one.

She left home and became one of the first female Combat Navigator Sargent in U.S. Airborne history. War wasn't Leigh's interest, but she knew that they, the Allies, needed to win this war. This war was a just war and Leigh knew that this was a war between life and death. She wanted to help and she asked for it. She was a devoted Lutheran and she prayed to God everyday for the war to win in peace and harmony. She also prayed to God that He would give her the strength and courage to do her duty right.

As Leigh sat on the train and wrote in her journal, a young woman came up "Is this seat taken?" After the young lady asked Leigh to sit next to her, Leigh spoke, "No, you can sit here if you want"

The young woman smiled widely and sat next to Leigh, "I'm Kara, Kara Cozens"

"Leigh Conley"

"Nice to meet you" Kara continued, "I've been traveling for almost three days to go to Camp Toccoa" Leigh's eyes widen, "You're going to Camp Toccoa?"

Kara nodded, "I've been drafted as the first combat soldier for the Airborne"

Kara Nina Cozens, very outgoing, very open, very friendly, and very caring. Kara wasn't your average girl on the streets of America. Kara was born in South America in Lima, Peru and lived there till the age of ten. Her father was a British man from a very wealthy family. He was a soldier in the Great War and met Kara's mother during his visit in America. But when he died of lung cancer, Kara, her mother, and her siblings moved to Spokane, Washington. At the age of sixteen, Kara became a ballet dancer and performed at every theater in Washington State.

When Kara wasn't dancing, she would work at the bakery where her mother was working. It was her favorite job and she loved each and every moment of baking in the bakery shop. She was the youngest and only daughter in the family, she had three older brothers that went into the military. Her brother "Marty" was a Marine in the Pacific, Adam was a Navy Sailor who was also in the Pacific, and "Alex" was an Air Force bomber in the Western Front. Almost every family member that Kara knew about participated in some kind of war. Now she found herself in the same situation as her father and brothers.

Another young woman came in and sat across of Leigh and Kara. She was the only blond young woman in the midst of the brunette and raven haired ladies on the train. She looked at both Leigh and Kara, "Is it all right if I sat here?"

Leigh and Kara nodded which made the young woman smile a bit, "Great! Thanks! I've been traveling for SO long and this train was the only train that was going to heavenly Camp Toccoa"

When the young blond woman gave a playful remark, Leigh furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm guessing you're going to become part of the airborne?…"

"Yep!" She continued, "I found out that I'm going to have training as a combat medic- I hate killing, you know? Death doesn't seem pleasant take or to give… Life is much important…" The young woman stuck her hand out, "I'm Hannah Stern, I'm from Arden, Delaware"

Hannah Margo Stern, she was both a German-Jew and a Norwegian. She looked nothing like a Jewish young woman but her eyes definitely showed something of a Jewish resemblance. She was raised in two cultures and didn't know who to identify as, but she didn't care. Her father taught her the German language and her heritage. She was very close to her father and loved him very deeply. Her mother on the other hand never really tried giving her attention like what Hannah's father was showing to her. Hannah's mother was a quiet Norwegian woman who only cared for Hannah's only brother: Joseph "Joey" Stern.

Joey was the only son in the family and with that: he was given the extra special treatment. But Joey wasn't stuck up, he was very kind and very loving to his family- including Hannah. But when he was drafted in the Marines, Hannah's mother grew quieter and barely talked to Hannah. Hannah didn't mind, she was too focused on her work and her relationship to her father. She was very optimistic, very caring, humorous, playful, and valued friendships the most. She loved reading stories like "Les Miserable" and "Sherlock Holmes". She was very artistic with her sketches of red and white roses, and she loved the taste of chocolate.

Leigh smiled and shook Hannah's hand, "I'm Leigh Conley" Hannah's eyes wandered to Kara and Kara introduced herself, "Kara Cozens-" When Kara was introducing herself in mid-sentence, a bump on the tracks jumped off of most of the people's feet making one more young lady landing next to Hannah.

"I'm so sorry!" The red-head lady spoke in an apologetic tone. Leigh just chuckled as she tuck a strand of black hair behind her right ear, "It's all right, I'm Leigh Conley"

"I'm Evangeline Horne" The red head replied in a smile. Kara then smiled, "Let me guess: you're going to Camp Toccoa?"

Evangeline's eyes widen in shock, "How- How did you know?" Leigh laughed, "We're all going over there." The red-head woman eased down with a smile and sunk into her seat.

Evangeline was born in Stillwater, Minnesota and was raised in Bellevue, Michigan. She was the daughter of a methodist pastor and a mother who ran a local book shop. She was the middle child of the family- she had who older brother's named Jon and Royce, along with one brother named Markus and a fraternal twin sister named Cora. Her brothers were in the military: Jon was an Army Messenger, Royce was a pilot for the Air Force, and Markus was a Marine private in the Pacific. Her sister on the other hand was a army nurse and worked all the way in New York state.

Evangeline was oddly enough a painter in Bellevue and was in a small collage and studied her degree in English and Philosophy. She loved writing and she would usually write poems on her spare time. She was very social, outgoing, and ver group oriented. She loved to talk to people and listen to them carefully. She valued relationships and family over intellectual pursuits. She could sense people's emotions and try to guide them into the right direction of things.

Kara smiled back at Evangeline, "I'm Kara Cozens and that young woman next to you is Hannah Stern… I guess we're all going over to Camp Toccoa… What are you going to be over in the airborne?…"

Evangeline replied, "I don't know yet, I think I might become a Specialist… It's just a guess-"

"Don't worry, it ain't going to matter when we get there" Hannah replied, " We're all going to be trained and get treated the same way over in the camp when we set our feet grounded…"

Everyone agreed, they all knew that the training was going to be equal as the next person. As they rode through America to the camp where they were going to be paratroopers, Leigh prayed to God and asked Him to watch over the soldiers of the 101st Airborne and hope that they would survive and live throughout this war. Little did Leigh knew that they were going to face a world of hate, destruction, and death in the next two years of this campaign that they were about to embark….

* * *

 _Notes:_

Thanks for reading the prologue! I plan on to make the chapters longer than this prologue that I have right now. If you're interested to see the next chapter, please give me a comments in the review and I'll make sure that I'll write the next chapter. Again thanks for reading this prologue and I hope you all have an awesome day/night!

~LiebgottNurse


	2. A Start of Friendship

"…Every story

has an ending,

but in life

every ending is

a new beginning…"

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **A Start of Friendship**

 _( Evangeline's P.O.V. )_

After the personal combat training with Leigh Conley, Hannah Stern, and Kara Cozens, we were finally placed in a company. As a matter a fact, we were all placed in the same company. For some reason, the officers- including Col. Sink thought it would be a good idea for four women to be placed in a company full of men. It felt awkward at first but I had to brush it aside and toughen up. I finally became that Specialist that the officials said I would most likely be and I wasn't that fazed by it.

I was never in awe about ranks and positions of leadership. I never saw myself leading a group of men or even watched over a platoon on my own. But I also never saw myself being in the military like my siblings. It was bound to happen and when I got that lottery draft from the Government, I knew that there was no going back.

As I waited for the train to pick us, the official paratroopers, up to go to who knows where; I found myself being tapped on the shoulder by one of my company brethren. When I turned around to face him, he spoke, "I neve' thought that the Airborne let women in"

"Well, as you can tell- they do draft some women-"

"Some women?" His Philly accent spoke as his dark brows raised a little.

I paused for a moment before I responded, I knew who this paratrooper was and I didn't want to offend him in anyway. "I got drafted in a lottery as an experiment, and here I am…"

"Jesus, I never thought that the U.S. were this desperate" He continued as he looked at my rank on my sleeve, "You're a Specialist?"

I nodded, "I am… But it's not special, I just have to check up on maintenance around the company and see if there's anything wrong…"

The paratrooper nodded, "You're right, it sounds pretty fucking boring…" I chuckled and looked at the Philly soldier, "I'm Evangeline Horne"

"Bill Guarnere, I never saw you in training-"

"I had a separate training with three other ladies and then I popped here"

Bill's eyes widen in shock when I told him that there were three other women, "Woah- wait a minute" He continued, "Three other women are in this company?"

I nodded with a small smirk on my face, "Yeah, there's three other women: one First Sergeant who has a talent of navigation, one Corporal sniper, and the first Corporal combat nurse in military history."

I can tell that Bill was still in shock of the other women that he had to bring out one smoke stick, "How the fuck did they get in?"

"Just like me- or very similar to my situation" I replied as I got out my own stick. I knew that smoking was bad, but I worked as a painter and painters smoke- everyone knew that.

Bill hummed a bit as he listened, "At least you ain't the only gal in Company E" He continued as he smoked, "But you probably need to watch where you step-"

I laughed as I exhaled my smoke, "I literally have to watch where I step, or else the japs or the krauts might blast my brains out"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, I think everyone has to watch where they step I guess…" He then sighed, "You got a man?"

I then choked on my smoke and started to laugh again, "I don't, I'm too busy for mingling"

Bill raised an eyebrow, "You're too busy? Ma'am, I think everyone's busy- we're in the middle of a fucking war" I rolled my eyes, "I mean, before I came here I was already busy…"

"How come?"

I answered, "I was a painter and a student at my local college-"

"Makes sense" He spoke, "What you studied?"

"English and Philosophy"

"Ah! You're a brainy- you should meet David Webster, he's a private in Company E" Bill continued, "I heard that he was studying English at Harward? Harard?-"

"Harvard? Harvard University"

"That's it!" Bill continued, "You might like him…"

When the train rolled by we both unlit our cigarettes and waited patiently to board the train, Bill smiled at me and spoke, "You know, you ain't that bad Horne" He continued, "You wanna talk more on the train? I can introduce ya to my friends"

I smiled back and liked the idea, Bill Guarnere was a decent guy and he was a good person to have company with. I nodded, " Alright, that sounds good to me"

We both walked onto the train and he introduced me to one of his friends named Joe Toye and had a good time talking. That was the day when Bill Guarnere became my friend and throughout the war- he became my best friend and a brother at heart.

* * *

 _( Hannah's P.O.V. )_

I was getting on the train and was trying to find a seat. It was pretty awkward to be one of the few women in Company E. It felt like I was being stared at by all the men that almost forgot that women can join the military… Then again, they never saw any women fighting in combat before… I actually wasn't a combat fighter, I became the first combat nurse in military history. I never liked killing people, taking away a life would be like taking away part of your humanity.

I finally found a seat and sat down next to a young man. He was skinny but not too skinny, he had brunette hair and soft looking eyes. But little did I knew that he was going to be one of my closest friends who reminded me of my brother… In fact, he shared the same name as him. He looked at me and was in shock, I guess he was the first to see a woman wearing a uniform for a paratrooper.

"Who're you?" He bluntly asked.

I raised an eyebrow and asked him the same question, "Who're you?

He just looked at me strangely, "I asked first-"

"A lady always has the right to ask the question" I said as I grabbed the newspaper that I got before I came onto the train.

He just shook his head with a sigh, "All right, Liebgott- Joseph Liebgott"

When I heard the name 'Liebgott', I knew that his name was very German. In fact, I believed that was a Jewish-German name. How did I knew that? I'm half Jewish-German.

I smiled at him and introduced myself, "Hannah Stern"

His eyes widen, "Stern? Isn't that a German-Jew name?-"

"Like yours?" I spoke continuing smiling, "Yes it is…"

He looked at me closely and studied my features, "You don't look like a Jew"

I frowned a bit and sighed. It was true, I never looked like my father. I looked very much like my Scandinavian mother: pale skin, golden blonde hair… The only thing I inherited from my father was his chocolate brown eyes.

"My mother's a Norwegian… My father is a Jew…" I answered.

Joe nodded and looked at my sleeve. I wore my red cross armband on my left sleeve and I was proud of being a combat nurse. Joe was still confused of why I was in a paratrooper uniform, "You're a combat medic-"

"Combat Nurse" I corrected him, "I'm a Combat Nurse for Easy Company"

"Oh my god" Liebgott spoke, "They're sending in women in the war?"

I nodded, "My training with three other women was an experiment if women had the guts to face in war… Turns out the training was a success"

Joe was quiet for a moment, I can tell from his face that he was both in shock and disturbed from what he was just informed. But what can he do? Report that women shouldn't be in a war zone? I knew those thoughts were running through his head… Because those were the same thoughts I had at the time.

But he then looked at me and asked, "Where you from?"

"Arden, Delaware" I answered

He then gave a small smile, "I never met anyone from Delaware"

I knew at that moment he wanted to get to know me, like if he wanted to start off with acquaintance on a good note. I smiled back and asked, "I'm guess you're from the west coast?"

His smile grew and he nodded, "Yeah, San Francisco"

"I never met anyone from California before" I said with a chuckle.

We both laughed and enjoyed the nice conversation that we were having. He paused for a moment, "Sorry for being an asshole earlier-"

"Hey, it's all in the past" I said as I folded my paper away, "I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"You know, you're not bad" He smiled and continued, "I met gals who would either flirt constantly or would flip me off, but I can tell you keep your wits to yourself"

I raised an eyebrow with a teasing expression, "How many gals have flirted with you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, I had more girls flip me off than flirting with me"

I laughed again and was amused by what he said. But then he switched the conversation as he got his cigarette out, "Got any sisters that you can hook me up with?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I got a brother who's in the Pacific right now" I then thought of Joey, I wondered if he was still alive or even staying away from the dangers from the Japanese, "He's a Marine…"

Joe looked at me with an interest, "What's your brother's name?"

I gave Joe a small smile, "Joseph Stern, but I call him Joey for short"

"You're shitting me?" He spoke, "You have a brother with the same name as me?"

I nodded, "He also has a very similar in personality to you too" I continued with a small smirk and teased, "Maybe you're like my long lost brother or something"

He sunk into his seat and thought for a moment, "Christ, I can tell you're gonna be like one of my sisters…" He continued, "Barbara would like you very much"

I could tell that Joe was mentioning on of his sisters and I smiled widely, "I hope I won't be a pain in the ass"

He then raised an eyebrow, "You better not because if I get shot in the ass, you better fix it up"

I laughed and continued our conversation. He became like a brother to me that day and it made me feel less stressed about my surroundings. I never regretted that day and I never forgot it.

* * *

 _( Kara's P.O.V. )_

The train started to move and I was the only one sitting in a small area of the train. No one came up to me and no one talked to me for the next hour or so. I heard from the other paratroopers that we were most likely going to New York and maybe to England or in North Africa. I really didn't care about where we were going, it was one less thing that ran through my mind.

I wanted to find Leigh or even Hannah, but I noticed that they were in an another cart than me. I was the only woman in the train cart that I was at and some people were talking about me and why I came into Company E. I knew no one wanted women to fight in a war zone, women were suppose to help back home.

For me, home was where my heart was at... But home was lonely at that time and it was filled with stress and worry about the war. I didn't know if I would survive or if I would come home safely. All my brothers were in the war and my mother was back home... All alone in that small house in Washington State working in that bakery shop that I once helped in. I missed my mother and brothers, they were my whole life and I didn't want to loose them... In fact, I think they didn't want to loose me...

But little did I knew on that crowded train, a man along with two of his friends would approached me in a friendly manner. These men would change my life through out the war and I knew that when we first met, the four of us would become close friends... Then a red head man sat next to me and I knew that he wanted to talk.

"You new in Easy Company?" the ginger paratrooper asked with a smile. I could tell he wanted to talk to me nicely and I smiled, "Sorta, when I came into the 101st Airborne, the officials told me that I would be placed in Easy"

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "How come we haven't seen you in training?" I simply answered, "I was placed in private training with three other women who are also placed in Company E"

His eyebrows were still furrowed, "You're kidding me?" I nodded, "It's true, I'm not lying"

He then studied my features and sighed, "I can tell" He spoke, "You don't look like the lying sort..." He then paused and realized something, "Do- Do you have an accent?"

It was true, I did have an accent- British one to be exact. Since my father was once from England, I inherited his voice. It was strange that I had an accent and I lived in America where having a British accent is a bit rare. "Yes, I do have an accent" I explained, "My father was from England, hence having the accent..."

The ginger nodded, "That makes sense" But he then smiled and extended his hand, "Donald Malarkey, but you can call me Don"

When he extended his hand, I extended mine, "Kara Cozens-"

"Well, look it here!" One paratrooper said with a teasing look, "Looks like Malark is trying to hook up with another woman!"

Don rolled his eyes and spoke, "Skip I'm not cheating on Irene, alright? I'm just trying to make a nice conversation with Kara"

The named 'Skip' chuckled for a bit and sighed, "Sorry for the teasing, I'm Warren Muck but you can call me Skip" He then turned to his friend next to him, "This is Alex Penkala, he might tease you from time to time but he only does it for the laughs"

I smiled and introduced myself to them, "I'm Kara Cozens, I really don't mind the teasing- in fact I grew up with it" Skip smiled, "Let me guess, you're the younger sister out of the... Three or four brothers that are very protective over their little sister?"

I started to laugh at the truth that Skip guessed and pointed at him, "You're really good, maybe I should call you Sherlock?"

Everyone in my company chuckled and Skip made a funny-though expression, "Maybe, maybe- depending on what I should call you"

"I got no names really-"

"What did you do before you came here?" Alex asked. I sighed and grinned a little, "I uh... I did ballet along with baking at the bakery shop"

Skip then smiled widely, "Maybe you should show us some dances after our ride to New York- then maybe I can call you Twinkle-Toes"

"Oh great, you can't be serious?"

"Oh Miss Cozens, I am" Skip replied.

Don then rolled his eyes with a smile, "Skip, maybe you're the one flirting with Kara-"

"Hey! You know I have Faye Tanner, and I'm not going to turn her away any day!"

"We'll see Skip" Don chuckled, "We'll see-"

Skip then punch in the arm in a childish way which made me laugh. I knew that these three paratroopers were going to be my best friends and I felt home again. We laughed and talked more about where we came from, what we did before we joined the Airborne, our hobbies, and the kind of humor we liked. They reminded a lot like my older brothers ( even though I was a year older than Alex ). Skip, Don, and Alex were like my family and they made a place in my heart.

* * *

 _( Leigh's P.O.V )_

I was sitting by myself on the quiet train cart that I was placed. I was reading the latest newspaper and quietly relaxed on my chair. I read about the war in Japan and how it was horrifying. I was worried about my brother Wally and my sister Maggie since they were both in the Pacific. Usually I would receive letters from Maggie and how she was doing and what was going on in the Pacific. But I haven't heard anything from her since two weeks before I stepped onto that train. I was worried if something was terribly wrong with Maggie, I prayed each night for her and Wally's safety and I prayed for the safety of others that I held dear to my heart.

As I sat there and thought of my sister and brother, I found myself being approached by a 2nd Lieutenant with light curly hair and a huge grin on his face. I knew that he just wanted to be friendly, but how friendly was the question. He then spoke, "So, you're the First Sargent that Company E is talking about"

I nodded as I arched an eyebrow, "What's Company E gossiping about?" He then chuckled and spoke, "They said that you might be better than our S-2 Lewis Nixon."

I heard about Lewis Nixon and how talented he was with maps, I didn't think I was better than he was. I had a passion of navigation and graphing maps, but it was more of a hobby. I shook my head with a chuckle, "Yeah, I don't think I'm that talented but I am flattered"

He then extended his hand, "Harry Welsh" and I extended my hand to his, "Leigh Conley"

Harry smiled and spoke, "So, have you met anyone in Company E yet, besides me?"

"No, I was actually placed in Easy Company today" I answered, "Three other ladies, including myself, just finished our training and got the call about us being part of Company E"

Harry nodded, "I heard that Colonel Sink was very impressed with your training-"

"You mean the girls' training?-"

"No, actually he spoke highly of you" Harry continued, "He said that you have a very good talent on not only navigation, but helping other focus on what they should be doing. You're like the leader of your small group of roses"

It was true, I did help the other ladies with our training and have them focus on what needed to be finished. I knew that if there was a group for military training, someone needed to stand up and take the lead.

"I just wanted to help, someone needed to take the leadership in our training" I spoke, "So I just volunteered to take the lead"

"You sound like our 1st Lieutenant Winters" Harry commented, "He's an easygoing kind of guy but he has some seriousness in him, you might like him"

I blushed a little and shook my head, I knew who he was talking about and it was a flattering comment that Harry made. I saw and heard of 1st Lieutenant Richard Winters during the training and from what I heard about him: I admired the man. It sounds cheesy when you think about it, but I knew that Richard Winters was a good man when I heard he was the heart of Easy Company.

Then, came Lewis Nixon that Harry talked about earlier as he plopped next to Harry in a teasing manner, "I never thought that you would talk to another woman, Welsh! What happened to Kitty Grogan?"

"Hey, I still have eyes on Kitty" Harry spoke, "I'm just introducing myself to our newest recruit"

"You don't say?" Lewis smiled and extended his hand out, "I'm Lewis Nixon, ma'am"

I smiled and extended my hand out, "Leigh Conley"

I then saw Lewis' eyes widen in a humorous manner and started to chuckle, "So you're the famous Leigh Conley that I heard about" He continued, "You're really good with maps and navigation, huh?"

I just laughed and shook my head in disbelief, "It's just a hobby- well, now it's part of my daily work now" I continued, "If you wanna know, I have no idea how the rumors or gossip even came up"

Lewis smiled, "From what I heard, the officials from your training were boasting about how good you are." Lewis continued as he laid back in his chair, "So you can say that your admires wanted to exalted to you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Oh my word- I never thought the officials would even say that"

Harry laughed, "It seemed that it was 2nd Lieutenant Royce Peterson who talked our ears about you"

I then remembered about 2nd Lieutenant Royce Peterson and how much he was _'interested'_ in me. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on me during the training, it was plain and innocent but I never thought that he would boast about me outside of my sight. I rubbed my temples and spoke, "You're telling me that curly ash haired Royce Peterson was boasting about me? Great..."

Lewis and Harry laughed, "We're guessing you know how much he gushes over you?", Lewis asked. I answered, "During our training, he would talk to me so much that it would drive me insane- every hour of the day, he would try to talk to me." I continued, "It was obvious to everyone in our little group that he had a crush on me"

"Jeez, sorry about that" Lewis spoke, "Sounds like he just pulled you in all directions."

"Yeah he did"

Harry spoke up, "Well, you should be lucky to hear that 2nd Lieutenant Peterson is transferred in Dog Company" I sighed in relief, "Good, I was worried if he was going to follow me around throughout the war."

Lewis chuckled and took out his flask, "Wanna have some?" I chuckled and shook my head, "I don't drink, it doesn't go well with my system-"

"Oh my god, you're just like Winters"

Harry nudged in a playful manner, "I told her that earlier, she should meet him and get to know each other"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you trying to play matchmaker? Because I'm right now not interested- especially having Peterson chasing me around"

Harry raised his hands in the air, "Hey, I never mentioned about you guys hitching in the middle of the war" He laughed, "I just thought that maybe you should just talk to him."

I, again, rolled my eyes and blushed a little more, "That's not what it sounded like earlier" Lewis laughed and got up from his seat, "Well, I should check with Dick before we reach to New York. It was nice meeting you, Leigh"

I smiled back and replied before he left, "You too"

After Lewis left, Harry and I continued talking. He talked about his life before the war and how he was making plans to marry Kitty Grogan, while I talked about my life back in Minnesota and most of my siblings participating in the war. Harry Welsh and Lewis Nixon became my friends, my close friends, in the war. I really liked their company and how welcoming they were. After when we reached to New York's harbors, little did I knew that I would meet the love of my life in the middle of the war and how we became very close as the war continued on...

* * *

 _Notes:_

Thanks for reading the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If you want, you can request the next chapter on how these characters would meet their love interests-

I believe the readers and writers should work together in accomplish a story that they enjoy. So feel free to request anything!

Thanks!

~LeibgottNurse


End file.
